gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mike David57
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gateworld Fleets! Thanks for your edit to the Gateworld Fleets page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey,whats up dude? Nice to see an active person. Its been a long time since i saw anyone editing besides me. Well,expet for two small edits. But its been like,months since i started.Gormagon 23:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh,pictures have been disapearing from this wiki and some other wikis,just a heads up.Gormagon 23:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi,i read your message on my talk page,i know i am just an amiture writer and i know very little about createing/editing wikis,i have been getting better though i think,my first article was just horrible,i doubt you saw it because i have greatly improved it since. I try to inspect other articles and learn from them how to put stuff like species overview and things,and if i am reading one and see a mistake like spelling or grammer or caps i fix it. I thank you for being willing to help me learn how to do stuff, I got the wiki site maintnence people to fix our dissapearing pictures problem,mostly,but it may be back. And i am adding links to this site on the offical Stargate wiki,making sure i say something like this-For non Stargate cannon information on such and such click here,and i make here the link. Im trying to get more people interested in GWVF,and i wasent entirely sure,but did you say you were gonna make a new site? Like a 5.0? I can copy/paste my articles to a new site rite? I hope... Oh,and try and keep your head down over there. :) Would you happen to know if anything has been done with the mysterious Apophis aliens? The Replicators used one of their ships to attack Apopheses super mothership,and a ship of that type was seen again when Sg-1 went into Replicator controlled space to fix the time dialation device. If no one(offical or unoffical) has done anything with those guys,i can,because i made up a race a wile ago that i put in my notebook,they were my explanation for the mysterious aliens. Hey,some moronic loser has been messing with the site,i am trying to ge tit fixed.Gormagon 17:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) About the vandalist Hey,he keeps switching his IP btw,changes evergy time he did something. Its been a few days since,hopefully he gave up. Probably some stuped 10 year old. Maby he moved on to a wikia that wont fight back so hard.Gormagon 18:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What i do Basicly rite most of my work is just adding to the site,tieing up loose ends,expanding things,like all the Adnihilo pages iv added,Their homeworld,Technology,language,ships,and a physiology section on the Adnihilo page. Then,comming up with cool technology for the Swarm,Ori and Jah'Kal(the Jah'Kal article is probably gonna be my primary focus on the site for a while). I also made a race called the Arata Houjin'Oukoku(New Japanese kingdom)and there ships and tech, just to add to the universe. I was thinking about adding another race,Greeks,who have a huge defense sattilite around there planet that hurls Asteroids at hyper kinetic veolocitys,so its a giant mass driver,and heres the interesting part,its called Talos. Like the Bronze giant Talos. What do you think? Also,has anyone done anything with the mysterious Apophis aliens? Cause i made up a race based on them like,2 years ago. But my freind and i used to come up with all kinds of games to play when we were younger,involving Animorphs,Star wars and Stargate mostly,and the stuff about the A'Gorth galaxy originaly comes from us wanting to make our own universe,but then adding it into Stargate so that we did not have to start from scratch,so i introduced him to the site and he is putting stuff from it on GWF. Like me though he has a chaotic schedual,but he also has three siblings and two parents who want to use there PC,so he doesent get to add stuff too often. I have in the works a series that i need to finish putting into the archives called AAW(Adnihilo/Alliance War) I have put in the first chapter,but the rest of the first chronicle is still in my notebook. But im pretty good with comming up with theoretical syfi technology and ships,and naming things. Vextron usually asks me about names.So there are my goals,expand the site,add some stories and events,ect. Im trying to get Vextron to be more active. Oh speaking of which,do you know rouge penguin on Stargate wiki? I tryed adding links from there onto this site on pages like the Grace aliens,and unidentified space ship(Adnihilo) and on Anubis pages dealing with were he got his tech,and they wouldent let me even on the talk pages,said i was spamming,and you can see the arguments on my talk page on Stargate wiki and on RP's talk pages,and a sub argument i had with a user named Jah0 but anyways i stopped,so that effort failed. Oh well. Were are the members of this site? Buba ugnarf,that lutenent dude whos been fleet crewmen of the month for a year,James1234 or something,ect? Can i be fleet crewmen lol? I have only seen an occasional non vandalist wikia contributor edit,me,a few from you,and Vextron.Gormagon 23:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, might i inquire as to what i did to be blocked from the latest GWVF site? Did i break a rule or offend sombody?, and if so i appologize, i did not mean to. Gormagon 12:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The vandalist is trying to accuse me again, he edited my talk page on the new site. Its not me! Hey, i dont know if its the same guy, but someone just frigged the "Trancention" page, and made it just say "tits" i reset it to the previous version lol. I just thought you should know. I police this site at least every other day, i just click on the recent wiki contribs thing, and scan through it.Gormagon 14:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Is it ok to put the races i came up with myself? The Arata hou'jin oukoku and Kaizoku karuteru? They are not uber. Then i can just build on those when i get the time, im busy with my own wiki site. Oh, you guys may wish go over the Tka Tko Tka,(foothold aliens) Stargate wiki already has them, they are called the Stragoth. I actually never thought of the Adnihilo as uber, no more then the Ancients, but ok. Oh, if we are not putting 3.0 info on 4.0, should we put a partner page link from 4.0 to 3.0 on 4.0s homepage? Cause 3.0 has alot of GWF history information, and we can send contributors who want to add all kinds of races and things to 3.0 so they can still contribute. Gormagon 15:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC)